Life Goes On
by SophF95
Summary: Chloe & Caitlyn are twins, always together. However, Chloe has been secretive recently and has a secret she can't bring herself to tell Chloe leading to the girls relationship to become fractured. Can the teachers at Waterloo Road get to the bottom of the problem and get the girls back on track or will the news be too devastating?
1. Chapter 1

_So, I decided to start a new Waterloo Road story. It is based in Scotland with Christine as Head, Simon & Tom as deputies. All characters belong to the BBC other than Chloe & Caitlyn Johnson who I invented. They are in year 10 and so are Imogen, Connor, Dynasty & Kevin for the purposes of this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you guys think!_

**Chapter 1:**

It was a Monday morning in Greenock, the sun was high in the sky dazzling down on the life below as people carried on with their daily business.

Driving down the road, Sarah glanced over briefly at her daughter who was sat next to her in the passenger seat, staring out of the window at the rows and rows of houses that they were passing as they drove back from their appointment.

Despite living in Greenock all her life and going down this exact road millions of time, Chloe had never looked at it like she did today. All the detail she had previously failed to notice, the vast array of flowers and ornaments in the different gardens, the little side gates leading down the side of the houses, the way that if you watch carefully you can sometimes see what people are watching on their TV through the open blinds. But she had never had a reason to pay so much attention, but she had just been told some news that had completely altered her life and the way in which she views the world.

"It won't be long until we're home now." Chloe's Mum said as she glanced at her daughter again. Neither had said anything since finding out the news creating an awkward silence in the car, neither knowing what to say to the other about it.

"What...why?" Chloe asked confusingly as she finally registered what her Mum had said. She didn't want to go home. She knew her Mum would try and talk to her about what had happened. She needed time for it to sink in first.

"Well, I didn't think you would want to go in." Sarah explained She wanted to sit down and talk through it all with her daughter before telling anyone else, especially Caitlyn, Chloe's twin sister.

"Well, I do. I just want to try and have one more day of normality." Chloe explained as her Mum changed direction and back towards Waterloo Road.

As her Mum pulled up outside the school, Chloe could feel tears rising in her eyes making them sting. She quickly wiped them away before her Mum would notice. She looked up at the sign before turning her gaze to the masses of people in the playground making Chloe think it must only be break time even though it seemed a lot later. She had only missed History.

"Come on then, let's go in." Sarah sad as she unclipped her seat belt, turning off the ignition as she did so. She didn't want her daughter to be going into school today after finding out the news but she couldn't really stop her either. As much as she loved her twins, she sometimes wished that they weren't so determined and independent.

"You're not coming in." Chloe snapped defensively. She was perfectly capable of going into school herself and she really didn't want her Mum to tell anyone the news yet.

"I need to tell Mrs Mulgrew and Caitlyn about what is happening. They need to know." Sarah said gently as she placed her hand supportively on her daughter's lap. She looked at her pale face, her blonde curls, her brown eyes and could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"I know you do, but not yet. Please, promise me you won't tell them. Just one more day." Chloe pleaded quietly and she watched as her Mum looked at her, gazing deep into her eyes before she nodded. The least she could do was give her one more day of being just Chloe.

"But please tell someone if you don't feel well. I will be straight here to get you." Her Mum said gently before kissing her daughter on the forehead. Chloe grabbed her bag and got out of the car, looking back just before closing the door at her Mum.

"Love you." She said quietly before closing the door and made her way through the gates into the playground leaving her Mum alone and not knowing what to do except to burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the reviews so far – good to know you are all liking the story and I hope you like the second chapter as much as the first! Keep the reviews coming!_

**Chapter 2:**

Walking through the doors of the familiar building, Chloe took a deep breath as she entered the hustle and bustle of the corridors as people began to head to lessons. Walking down the corridor, Chloe got lost in thought at what she had been told and could feel tears remerging in her eyes and decided to pop to the toilets before lesson to sort herself out.

Making her way round the corner, she could see Caitlyn heading towards her with Imogen and Dynasty. As much as she loved her twin, she really didn't want to speak to her at that moment. However, Caitlyn had spotted her causing her to bound over and pull Chloe into a hug leaving her seconds to pull herself together so that Caitlyn wouldn't get suspicious.

"How did it go at the dentists?" Caitlyn asked cheerfully just as Imogen and Dynasty caught up to the duo.

"Yeah, it went well." Chloe replied even managing to let out a forced smile to make it believable.

"Told you it would all be fine. I don't know why you were so worried!" Caitlyn explained before leading Chloe and the other to their next lesson which was English with Mr Lowsley.

As the girls made their way into the classroom and to their seats, Mr Lowsley handed out the books that they were going to be using that lesson. Imogen, Dynasty, Chloe and Caitlyn all sat down at their usual table, unpacking everything that they would need for that lesson and listened as Mr Lowsley explained what it was that they were going to be doing.

As the lesson went on Caitlyn couldn't help but notice that Chloe was being really quiet and distant compared to usual. She didn't understand as everything had gone well at the dentist and she didn't know what else could be bothering her.

At home, Caitlyn had noticed her Mum and Chloe having quiet conversations together but Chloe said it was just about her toothache and that she was asking their Mum for advice and she had never thought anymore of it but now it was starting to raise more questions for Caitlyn.

"Chloe, are you sure you're ok?" Caitlyn asked quietly as Mr Lowsley talked about the text extract that they were looking at.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Chloe asked as she looked down at the table. She really wished her sister would stop asking questions. She understood that she was worried but now really wasn't the time to tell her even though she felt guilty for not telling her straight away.

"It's just you're being really quiet and..." Caitlyn started but she was cut short abruptly by Chloe.

"Caitlyn, just leave it!" Chloe snapped rather loudly at her twin causing Mr Lowsley to turn and look at the twins, confusion etched on his face at who had disrupted the lesson as they were usually model students.

"Chloe, Caitlyn, what's going on?" Simon demanded as he switched his gaze back and forth between the two identical girls.

"Nothing!" Chloe yelled back causing Mr Lowsley to walk over to the duo with a stern look on his face.

"What was that Chloe?" Mr Lowsley asked, not liking the cheek that Chloe was giving him.

"Nothing, sir." Chloe answered more calmly. She didn't mean to snap at Mr Lowsley or at her sister but she just had no idea how to control her emotions and they were beginning to get the better of her.

"Thank you, now please go and sit on the back table by yourself please. I'll come and talk to you in a minute." Mr Lowsley directed calmly, watching as Chloe gathered her belongings together and made her way to the mentioned table.

Carrying on with the lesson, Mr Lowsley set the next task of writing a short answer about what they had been discussing. He watched as the class picked up their pens and began writing, occasionally looking round the room hoping to find some idea of what to write next floating in midair. He slowly made his way round the room, checking that everyone was managing when he got to Chloe. He could hear sniffing and when he looked closely he could see that Chloe was sat silently in tears at her desk, only a sentence wrote in her exercise book.

In order to not disturb the rest of the class, Simon gestured to Chloe to go outside so that he could talk to her and followed her silently out of the room unaware of Caitlyn watching from her seat, her feeling of worry increasing at the sight of her sister in tears for a reason completely alien to her.

Closing the door behind him, Simon turned to look at Chloe who was leaning up against the pale blue wall of the corridor. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the pack of tissues the doctor had given her that morning, pulling one loose, dabbing her eyes gently with it.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Mr Lowsley asked as he looked at the girl in front of him, a girl who is normally happy, laughing and a pleasure to be around.

"Nothing," Chloe said as she tried her best to pull herself together. She came to school hoping to enjoy one last day of normality, not to draw attention to herself.

"Come on, Chloe, there's obviously something." Simon explained, "people don't get upset for no reason."

He watched as Chloe shuffled uneasily on her feet, trying her best to avoid having eye contact with him.

"What were you and Caitlyn arguing about?" Simon asked as it wasn't like the twins to argue. They were normally inseparable and always stuck together.

"Nothing, ok, please just leave it." Chloe pleaded before turning and silently making her way back into the classroom before Simon had chance to ask anything else leaving him completely bewildered with what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry for not updating this story in 3 months but I was in Zimbabwe doing volunteer work and didn't have access to a laptop! However, I am back and have a few chapters ready to upload that I wrote before I left so I hope you enjoy them and remember to leave reviews as I am unsure as to whether to continue with this story or not._

**Chapter 3:**

Opening the door to Mrs Mulgrew's office, Simon was faced with the familiar sight of Christine sitting at her desk, a pile of paperwork in one side, a large cup of coffee on the other. Simon closed the door gently behind him as Christine diverted her eyes from her work to her deputy.

"Simon, is everything ok?" Christine asked as she didn't have a meeting scheduled with Simon and was wondering why he was there.

"No, I've just had Chloe Johnson in my lesson and there is something not right." Simon said as Christine placed her pen down on the desk so that she could provide Simon with her full attention. She watched as Simon walked over to the table at the end of the room and lent against it before carrying on with what had happened in the lesson.

"Chloe and Caitlyn had some kind of argument so I separated them and when I went to check on Chloe's work, I found her in tears but she wouldn't tell me why." Simon explained watching as Christine sighed before getting up out of her seat.

"I've noticed recently in her file that she has had a lot of doctors appointments the past few weeks." Christine said as she rummaged around in her filing cabinet before pulling out a file with the name 'Chloe Johnson' written on the front of it. She sat back down at her desk and opened it out in front of her.

"In fact, she had one this morning according to the note in here." Christine explained as she passed the file to Simon for him to look at.

"Hmm...have you heard anything from her Mum? Maybe something happened that she hasn't told us about?" Simon asked as he handed the file back to Christine who placed it back down on the desk.

"No, I haven't but her Mum usually rings up if she thinks anything is bothering the girls." Christine explained whilst trying to work out what might be going on with the twins, particularly Chloe. "We'll keep an eye on them for now in case it was just a one off. If needs be I can talk to them both before getting their Mum involved." Christine decided as she hoped that it wouldn't get any worse. It was only natural for sisters to have a fall out once in a while, especially when they are in each other's company all day.

"Ok, I'll keep you updated if anything else happens or if I find out anything." Simon explained as he made his way over to the office door.

"Thanks Simon." Christine said as she took a sip of her coffee before carrying on with her paperwork as Simon once again closed the office door behind him, heading back to his classroom to get ready for his next lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I got a lot of new story followers but no reviews so please tell me what you think of this chapter, especially since it is a very exciting chapter! I hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 4:**

"Welcome class!" A chirpy voice exclaimed as the pupils began to enter the science laboratory. Sue watched and smiled as the last people entered and took their seats before taking her place at the front of the class, a bunch of faces looking back at her, all except one.

"Chloe, can you face the front please." Sue asked kindly, watching as Chloe lifted her head slightly to look at the red headed woman staring back at her. She watched as Miss Spark continued with the lesson, handing out a worksheet for the class to do.

As Chloe rummaged about in her bag for a pen, she felt a sharp pain pass across her forehead causing her to raise her hand, a large gasp escaping her mouth.

"Chloe, what's up?" Caitlyn asked concerningly as she rested her own pen on the workbench and turned to look at Chloe.

"Nothing, just forget it." Chloe replied as she finally managed to find a pen, placing her bag back on the empty stool next to her.

"You look like you're in pain." Caitlyn stated as she looked worryingly at her twin.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." Chloe snapped but she knew her sister, she was going to pester her until she finds out the truth.

"No, you're not. What's going on? That's more than a headache. I know you're hiding something as I've seen you and Mum having your little secret chats apparently about toothache." Caitlyn explained, Chloe rolling her eyes in frustration at her sister.

"It's none of your business Caitlyn, just because we are twins doesn't mean we have to tell each other everything." Chloe demanded causing Caitlyn to move back slightly. She knew how hot headed they both could get and the last thing she wanted was an argument with Chloe in the middle of a lesson but she could feel her own anger rising at her sister. Why couldn't she just tell her what was wrong?

"So, you admit it, there is something. You just don't want to tell me." Caitlyn replied looking Chloe in the eyes which she could see were filling with tears. Tears of frustration.

"I'm not saying anything, now just leave it before I say something I regret." Chloe said sternly as she aggressively picked up her pen, slamming the lid down on the desk. She watched Caitlyn out of the corner of her eye at how she too was picking up her pen to complete the worksheet and finally thought that the conversation had ended. Just as Chloe was about to breathe a sigh of relief, Caitlyn suddenly dropped her pen and quickly turned to face Chloe like had received an electric shock.

"Hang on, you can't have been at the dentist this morning. They're closed on Monday mornings for training!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she remembered a time she had tried to book an appointment but had to make one for the afternoon instead. She was really beginning to wonder what on Earth Chloe was hiding and where she had been that morning.

"Mum took me to a different one ok?" Chloe replied, quickly trying to think of another dentists that she could pretend she had been at but she couldn't.

"So, if I call Mum she'll agree to this story will she?" Caitlyn asked as she really didn't believe her sister. Caitlyn began to reach into her pocket when she was stopped by Chloe.

"Don't you dare call Mum!" Chloe shouted, grabbing onto Caitlyn's wrist as it attempted to get the phone that was in Caitlyn's blazer pocket.

"Er, girls, what's going on?" Sue shouted as she walked over to the duo, Chloe reluctantly letting go off Caitlyn's hand. She had completely forgot that they were in a lesson, the full class staring at them.

"Nothing," Chloe snapped back hoping Miss Spark would drop it.

"Just get on with your work." Sue said before walking back to her desk to get on with the work she was marking.

"Chloe, tell me." Caitlyn demanded as soon as Miss Spark was engrossed back in her marking, moving her worksheet to one side to make Chloe her sole focus.

"No! Just stop asking, you're doing my head in!" Chloe yelled as she raised angrily off her stool, grabbing her bag from the stool next to her.

"Is it me?" Caitlyn asked bluntly, stopping Chloe in her tracks as she had began moving towards the door causing Miss Spark to make her way over once again to see what all the noise was about. Chloe slowly turned around to face her twin, the familiar blonde curls falling down the sides of her face, her brown eyes piercing deep into hers.

"Oh, how typical of you to think it is you. The world doesn't just revolve around you just because you're Mum's favourite. All because you were ill when you were a baby and she nearly lost you." Chloe shouted, the whole class now looking at the arguing pair that was getting hotter by the minute. "Always thinking that everything is about you! Trying to stick your nose in where it isn't wanted! Sometimes I wish I didn't have a twin, maybe you should have died when you were a baby then I wouldn't have you pestering me now!" Chloe screamed, tears of anger streaming down her face, her body shaking. She watched blurry eyed as Caitlyn got up out of her seat, storming towards her, her breathing shallow, lips closed tight. Within seconds Chloe felt a fist land on her cheek, the sounds of gasps filling the room around her. Her cheek instantly started stinging, fresh tears filling her eyes as she stared at her twin sister, hatred in her eyes.

Miss Spark looked bewildered at the scene that was emerging in front of her quickly running to the door to find some help before anything else happened.

"At least I know what you think of me now. Sorry for being such a disappointment." Caitlyn replied harshly continuing to stare into Chloe's eyes.

"What on Earth is going on?" A loud voice demanded from the doorway, the sound of heavy footprints making their way across the room.

"Chloe, Caitlyn, cooler." The voice ordered as Miss Spark informed them of what had happened with the twins, the class continuing to watch on not knowing what to make of the situation.

As Chloe looked at her sister, she felt the guilt beginning to emerge at what she had said. She tried her hardest to get out an apology but her voice failed her. She turned and ran out of the room leaving Caitlyn and Mr Clarkson to go to the cooler despite the several muffled shouts she heard asking her to return.

Mr Clarkson waited as Caitlyn gathered her things together, deciding to leave Chloe to cool off before going to get her.

"I'm so disappointed in you Caitlyn. I..." Miss Spark started as Tom escorted Caitlyn across the room towards the door but she was unable to finish as she was interrupted by Caitlyn.

"Oh, shut up! You didn't even do anything to help, you just stood there flapping your arms around looking gormless. You're a crap teacher!" Caitlyn shouted, Mr Clarkson rushing her out of the room before she had the opportunity to do or say anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello. Not going to say much as I want to get started on the next chapter but please remember to review and let me know your thoughts! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5:**

Barging through one of the sets of double doors in the corridor, Chloe stormed her way through, tears falling down her face in anger, shame and fear, her whole body shaking because of what had happened. She couldn't believe what she had said to Caitlyn, she was just so angry it just slipped out. She didn't blame her for hitting her, she deserved it. Chloe could feel a lump rising on her cheek from where Caitlyn had hit her, also her head continued to hurt from Science making her feel even worse. She knew she needed to apologise to Caitlyn but that meant telling her the truth which she wasn't ready to do. Chloe had spent so long hiding it from everyone that she didn't even know where to begin or who to tell first. Feeling herself becoming dizzy, she propped herself up against the wall hoping that it would quickly pass, the last thing she needed was to draw more attention to herself.

As Chloe steadied herself, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor and noticed that it was Mr Lowsley. She quickly tried to wipe her eyes to try and hide the tears but she just couldn't stop herself from crying, it was all getting out of control.

"Chloe, why aren't you in lesson?" Mr Lowsley asked as he approached the figure in the corner of the corridor. He could instantly tell that something wasn't right as she was shaking and she had never missed a single lesson in school before. He walked closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to encourage her to turn around but instead she remained with her back to him.

"Come on Chloe, what's happened?" Mr Lowsley asked as he could tell through the peace and quiet that she was crying as he could distinguish muffled sobs as she tried her best to hide them.

"Nothing," Chloe replied quietly but Simon was determined to get to the bottom of it this time. He hated seeing any pupil upset, especially if he didn't know why as he wanted to do what he could to try and help them.

"Chloe, I'm not daft. I know something is wrong." Mr Lowsley explained. "Please, tell me so that we can try and help you."

"It doesn't matter, just leave it. It's all my own stupid fault. I've ruined everything." Chloe sobbed, Mr Lowsley leaning back on the bit of wall next to Chloe.

"Ruined what?" Simon asked confusingly as he had no idea what she was going on about. However, as he stood waiting for a response, the only sound filling his ears was the sound of crying.

"Chloe, look at me." Simon said gently as he stood next to the young girl. Chloe knew she would have to explain at some point so she reluctantly turned her head to look at Mr Lowsley, worry sketched all over his face, even more so when he noticed the bruise.

"Who did that to you Chloe?" Simon asked as he examined the lump on her cheek, a deep bruise beginning to form on the top of it.

"Nobody, ok, just leave me alone!" Chloe shouted. She was sick of people asking her questions and all she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts. She began to walk away, Mr Lowsley watching from the place she left him standing pondering whether to go after her or to leave her to cool off when suddenly she stopped, raising her hand to her head, her bag dropping to the floor. Simon dashed down the corridor to see what was wrong and found her lean ing against the all, fresh tears in her eyes, pain showing on her face.

"In here," Mr Lowsley said gently as he picked up Chloe's bag off the floor and helped her into an empty classroom nearby.

"Do you want me to go and get the nurse? You really don't look well." Simon asked caringly as he didn't want anything else to happen to Chloe. He watched as she rubbed her temples before looking up at Simon.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bad headache." Chloe answered, wiping away the last few stray tears.

"I should really get someone to check that cheek anyways." Simon explained but before he had chance to do anything Chloe had got up out of her seat and had started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked confusingly as he followed Chloe who explained that she needed to go and talk to Caitlyn.

"Which lesson is she in?" Mr Lowsley asked so he knew where to get her from but as he waited for a reply, Chloe paused.

"Sir, she's in the cooler." Chloe said, watching as the confused look reappeared on Simon's face. "We had an argument in Science and she hit me." Chloe explained but before Simon had chance to ask any more questions, Chloe had continued on her mission to talk to Chloe.

As Simon stood there his thoughts wandered. So far today two model students have managed to get themselves into trouble and were definitely hiding something, and Simon had no idea what it was. He knew he needed to get to the bottom of it and that he needed to inform Christine what had happened but he knew he couldn't leave the girls together in case they started fighting again so he decided to stay with them to see if he could get any answers. However, he knew that this was certainly going to be easier said than done but feeling determined, he made his way down to the cooler.


	6. Chapter 6

_So, story writing is going well this evening so I am treating you to two chapters! Enjoy! Remember to review!_

**Chapter 6:**

Bursting into the cooler, Chloe saw Caitlyn pacing around the room, Tom leaning against the desk trying to get answers out of her.

"Ohh, here she comes!" Caitlyn said snidely as Chloe walked fully into the room, Mr Lowsley closing the door behind them.

"Caitlyn, I'm so sorry about what I said. I honestly didn't mean any of it." Chloe said sincerely even though she knew it was no good. Caitlyn was too angry with her to care.

"I would never say anything like that to you, regardless of how angry I am!" Caitlyn exclaimed continuing to pace up and down the room.

"I know and I'm sorry Cait, it just slipped out." Chloe said shyly, embarrassed by her own actions.

"Yeah, well, it's too late for that! I mean, how would you feel if I had said that I hope you were dead?" Caitlyn shouted, Tom and Simon looking at each other uneasily as more and more of the days actions began to reveal themselves.

"I...I don't know," Chloe said quietly shocked by how angry and upset Caitlyn was. She had never seen her sister like this before.

"Well, now is your time to find out. I take back what I said about never saying it because I would rather not have a sister who wishes I had died. I wish you were dead!" Caitlyn screamed before turning suddenly and punching the wall behind her, Tom rushing over to try and calm her down.

"Yeah, well, you might not have to put up with me too much longer." Chloe muttered quietly under her breath, but not quite quietly enough as Mr Lowsley turned and stared at her.

"Chloe, what do you mean?" Mr Lowsley asked worryingly whilst Tom battled with Caitlyn who was continuing to pace up and down the room.

"Nothing, I mean nothing by it." Chloe said as she realised that Mr Lowsley had heard what she said. He was not going to let this drop.

"I think we need to talk outside." Simon said calmly as he made his way over to the cooler door but he was interrupted by Caitlyn.

"I bet she hasn't told you about all these headaches she's been getting has she? All these meetings and appointments she is so secretive about! She told me she was at the dentists this morning when she wasn't!" Caitlyn shouted as she walked towards Chloe, arms flying here and there in rage.

"Ok, everyone just needs to calm down." Simon said calmly as he stepped in between the twins to prevent anything else from kicking off. He was sure Chloe was hiding something, something serious.

"I need to go," Chloe said suddenly, grabbing her bag that she had dumped on a nearby table quickly.

"Hang on, I need to talk to you both." Simon explained as he looked at the twins, his head tossing from side to side.

"No, please. I need to go." Chloe repeated ignoring Simon and she headed over to the door. However, just as she was about to open it she could feel herself becoming dizzy again. Mr Lowsley saw something wasn't right and rushing over to Chloe he helped her out of the room leaving Tom and Caitlyn more worried than before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"This is all my fault," Caitlyn said as she continued to stare at the door her sister had just left through. "If I hadn't had pushed her for an answer none of this would have happened." Caitlyn exclaimed as she began to pace back up and down the room.

"I shouldn't have hit her, what if that made whatever it is that is wrong with her worse? " Caitlyn explained desperately as she pushed her fingers through her hair that was falling down past her shoulders.

"Hey, there's no point beating yourself up until we know exactly what is going on." Tom explained as he put his hands onto Caitlyn's shoulder to stop her pacing, forcing her to look at him and listen. "It's obvious that there is something going on that she hasn't told you but there must be a reason for it. Just be patient and don't blame yourself as it won't help."

"But why hasn't she told me? I'm her twin sister!" Caitlyn shouted. "If she's ill or something she should have told me! I tell her everything!"

"Just calm down. Take some deep breaths." Tom said calmly as he tried to calm Caitlyn down. He had only experienced Caitlyn this angry once before when another pupil had been bullying Chloe and ended up hitting her and Caitlyn ended up fighting to protect Chloe.

"Sir, please just stop. You of all people should understand how close Chloe and I are. I want to know what is wrong with her and why she hasn't told me." Caitlyn said as she grabbed her bag from the floor and began heading towards the door, weaving her way in between the tables that blocked the direct route there.

"Caitlyn, hang on! You can just go demanding answers. Think of how Chloe is feeling. There must be a reason she didn't tell you. Maybe she's afraid of what you'll say, scared to tell you because of how you will react. Maybe she hasn't registered whatever it is yet and can't bear to tell anyone else. Just think of that for a second before you go barging in." Tom said calmly as Caitlyn perched herself on the edge of a nearby table, thinking about what Mr Clarkson had just said to her.

"I just feel so useless being in here whilst I know something is wrong with her and not knowing what is making it even harder. I just don't know what to do or what to think." Caitlyn sobbed as she let her head fall into her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, come on. I know it's not nice not being able to do anything but you need to stay strong. It's Chloe it's happening to and there is no point getting upset until you know the full story." Tom explained as he hugged Caitlyn until she managed to pull herself together.

"I guess you're right. When can I go and see her?" Caitlyn asked as she wiped away the lose tears on her cheeks and took a few deep breaths to try and compose herself.

"I'll go and find Mr Lowsley and see what is going on. Stay here until I get back." Mr Clarkson explained before leaving the room. He took a backward glance through the window to make sure that Caitlyn was going to stay in the room and watched as she pulled out a chair and say down on it, finally managing to calm herself down.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is the final chapter for tonight! Please remember to leave me a review about what you think and whether or not I should continue with this story as I'm still not sure. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 8:**

As Christine Mulgrew made her way out of her office to go on a wander around the school to check everything was in order, she was stopped in her tracks by Simon Lowsley and Chloe.

"Is everything ok?" Christine asked concerningly as she looked at Chloe who was rather pale looking, tears in her eyes which were red and puffy, Simon looking worried and confused.

"Not really, can we talk in your office?" Simon asked before Christine turned around and retraced her steps back into her office where she invited Simon in and offered Chloe a seat at the circular table which she accepted and Christine watched as she practically collapsed into the seat.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Christine asked as she sat down at the table next to Chloe, Simon taking the other vacant seat next to Chloe and placed a glass of water down in front of her which she instantly picked up and sipped from.

"Come on Chloe," Simon prompted as he watched her place the glass shakily back on to the table still avoiding all eye contact.

"I don't want to talk about it." Chloe said quietly as Christine and Simon glanced nervously at each other.

"We're here to help. There is something obviously not right with you as you really don't look well and Caitlyn is really worried about you despite the argument you two have had." Simon explained in the hope that it would slowly encourage her to open up but it didn't seem to be working.

"Don't make me laugh. Caitlyn hates me, if she didn't then why did she hit me?" Chloe snapped.

"Caitlyn hit you?" Christine asked confusingly. After all, it was the first she had heard about the incident in the science lab.

"Chloe and Caitlyn had an argument in Mrs Lowsley's class and Caitlyn lost her temper and hit her so they both went to the cooler with myself and Mr Clarkson." Simon explained to fill Christine in with what had been happening. "Caitlyn was trying to find out what it is that Chloe is not telling her and something's were said that shouldn't have been said but slipped out in the heat of the moment."

"So what is it that you are keeping secret?" Christine asked casually as she had no idea what to expect, but then she remembered that Chloe had come into school late that morning due to a hospital appointment.

"Nothing, ok. Please can we just drop it?" Chloe shouted as she shot up out of her seat and started to pace around the room.

"There is obviously something bothering you and we need to..." Simon replied but he was cut short by Chloe.

"Well, it's none of your business. It's my problem and I'll sort it out my own way!" Chloe shouted, fresh tears appearing in her eyes as she rummaged through her bag whilst looking for a tissue.

"It becomes our business when it starts to affect your school work and other pupils in this school. You were involved in a fight today. Do you realise how serious this is?" Christine asked and she watched Chloe as silence fell in the room.

"Fine. If you're not going to talk then we'll just have to call your Mum." Christine explained as she got up out of her seat and began walking back over to her desk.

"No! Don't do that." Chloe replied instantly, a state of panic in her voice causing Christine and Simon to once again glance unnervingly at each other.

"Why not? Did something happen at the hospital this morning?" Christine asked as she rested her hand on the phone ready to start dialling the number. She waited for Chloe to answer her and she was just about to start dialling the relevant number when Chloe started talking.

"I just wanted one more normal day." Chloe sobbed as she slid her way back into the seat at the table next to Mr Lowsley, Christine making her way back over and placed a supportive hand on her lap as she encouraged her to explain what she meant.

"I can't. It's too hard to say." Chloe whimpered as she looked Christine in the eyes for the first time, then at Simon.

"Come on Chloe. I know it's hard but we'll try and help you in any way that we can." Christine said gently as she looked Chloe in the eyes and could see the fear and worry deep within them.

"Ok," Chloe said quietly as she took a deep breath, plucking up the courage to try and explain what it was that was going on. "Mum was going to come in and tell you this morning but I wouldn't let her, but at the hospital this morning I got that I...I..." Chloe started but she just couldn't get her words out.

"It's ok Chloe, take your time." Simon said supportively before giving her a reassuring smile.

"I...I...I've got...I've got cancer..." Chloe whispered as that is all she was capable of managing before breaking down into uncontrollable tears, Christine pulling her in tight for a huge hug whilst Simon sat there briefly not able to comprehend what had just been said to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

Several minutes had passed in Christine's office since any one had said anything. Christine was still sat comforting Chloe whilst Simon slowly wandered around the room completely lost at what to do to help. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the office door which slowly opened to reveal Mr Clarkson, his gaze going from Christine and Chloe sat at the table to Simon who made his way over to the door to explain what was happening. Simon gestured to Tom to step outside the door so as to not disturb Chloe but they were both stopped in their tracks.

"Wait!" Chloe shouted as she pulled herself away from Mrs Mulgrew and walked over towards the duo who were both stood there looking confused. "I don't want everyone to know. I don't want people to treat me differently." Chloe said quietly. She watched as Mr Lowsley and Mr Clarkson both made their way back into the room, shutting the door gently behind them.

"Chloe, we're going to have to let your teachers know." Christine said gently as she looked at Chloe. "They have a right to know, especially if you're going to be missing lessons and they will be able to help you if you need it." Christine explained and she listened as Chloe reluctantly agreed.

"But don't tell anyone else." Chloe insisted and Christine agreed as she couldn't think of why anyone else would need to know, especially at this stage.

"Can I find out what is going on now?" Mr Clarkson asked as he was still none the wiser and was feeling even more confused and worried than before.

"Do you want to tell him or would you like me to do it?" Mrs Mulgrew asked as she knew how hard it was for Chloe to admit it to herself and Mr Lowsley and she didn't know if she would be up for telling another person just yet.

"Can you do it please, I need to go and get some air." Chloe said as she grabbed her bag and got up out of her seat.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Simon asked as he wasn't sure whether she would want to be alone or whether she would want someone to talk to.

"I'll be ok but thanks sir. I'll be back soon." Chloe said before giving a weak smile and left the room, closing the door behind her leaving Simon, Christine and Tom alone. Tom made his way over to the table where he joined Christine and Simon and looked puzzlingly at the two as he waited patiently for an explanation.

"Chloe has got cancer." Christine said shakily as she looked at Tom, his dropping open as his brain registered what had just been said to him, Simon once again diverting his gaze to the table as he continued to struggle to take in what had been said. How could this happen to Chloe?

"She found out this morning and only her and her mother know so far." Christine explained whilst Tom got up and started pacing around the room, his hand rubbing over his face as he tried to take it all in.

"When is she planning on telling Caitlyn?" Tom asked as he thought back to her twin who was going out of her mind with worry in the cooler.

"I don't know. She said that she wanted just one more day of normality." Christine explained before getting up and moving over to her desk where she picked up Chloe's file and began dialling a number into the phone on her desk.

"Are you ringing her Mum?" Simon asked.

"Yes, we need to sit and talk through this and I think she should take Chloe and Caitlyn home for today. It's a big thing to deal with." Christine explained before introducing herself to their Mum on the phone, explaining what had happened briefly and that she should come into school.

Just as Christine put the phone down, she heard a quiet knock at her office door which Tom opened since he was the closest. Pulling it open he could see Caitlyn stood there, her eyes red where she had obviously been crying.

"I was wondering if I would be able to speak to Chloe." she said quietly as she stood in the doorway where she looked around the room, realising that Chloe wasn't actually there.

"Caitlyn, I think you should come in." Mrs Mulgrew suggested as she gestured for her to take a seat at the table where Chloe had previously been sitting.

"I'll go and find Chloe." Simon said quietly, Christine nodding in agreement before turning to have a chat with Caitlyn about what had happened to fill in time whilst Simon went on a hunt for her twin.


End file.
